703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Egypt
| returnees = | video = | bluray = | previousseason = Survivor: Mohenjo Daro | nextseason = Survivor: Rhineland }}Survivor: Egypt, also known as Survivor: Egypt - Blood Oaths, is the thirty-seventh season of 703 ORG Network. Twists *'Blood Oaths:' This season, all newbies will be paired up with a veteran. If any Blood Oaths make it to the merge, they will be greatly benefited for doing so. *'King Tut's Tomb:' Contestants will be searching a grid in hopes of finding a Hidden Immunity Idol. However, the idol is not the only thing hidden on the grid. There are a few prizes and a handful of punishments hidden as well. *'Auxiliary Tribe:' On Day 10, a tribe switch introduced a third tribe into the game, Horus, spreading the sixteen players across three tribes of five, with one exiled. *'Mutiny:' On Day 17, Horus was disbanded, and all of the players were given the opportunity to choose which tribe they wanted to be on. Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="7" | rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |9 |- | |'Aathirsty' "Aaron" Andre's Blood Oath | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |9 |- | |'A2479' "Marie" Spencer's Blood Oath & | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |7 |- | |'Jtiathericequeen' "Nathan" Rob's Blood Oath & | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | |'joshconsalvo' "Josh" Rhys' Blood Oath | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | |'lorisxo' "Loris" Rhi's Blood Oath | | |6th Voted Out Day 14 |3 |- | |'Tcoleman39' "Tania" John's Blood Oath | | |7th Voted Out Day 16 |7 |- | |'FlightlessP' "Rhys" Josh's Blood Oath | | | |8th Voted Out Day 19 |6 |- | |'The Weeb' "Jake" David's Blood Oath | | | |Quit Day 20 |1 |- | |'FirestoneAC' "Andre" Aaron's Blood Oath | | | | rowspan="11" | | |- | |'eatemuptigs' "Anthony" Tara's Blood Oath | | | | | |- | |'Danielle1123' "Danielle" Zach's Blood Oath | | | | |2 |- | |'hobandav' "David" Jake's Blood Oath | | | | |1 |- | |'DooplissForce' "John" Tania's Blood Oath | | | | |2 |- | |'Lukeblackmore723 ' "Luke" Sam's Blood Oath | | | | | |- | |'MissPinkLegend' "Rhi" Loris' Blood Oath & | | | | | |- | |'robulusjgreisonne' "Rob" Nathan's Blood Oath | | | | |2 |- | |'Drachus10' "Sam" Luke's Blood Oath | | | | | |- | |'seisle' "Tara" Anthony's Blood Oath | | | | | |- | |'zachcbullard' "Zach" Danielle's Blood Oath | | | | |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Rhys | - | | - | - | | - | colspan="2" | |colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Tania | | - | | | | - | colspan="2" |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Loris | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Josh | - | | - | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Nathan | | - | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Marie | | - | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Aaron | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Spencer | |colspan="19" |} Trivia Links Egypt Forums